


Of Red and Black

by SulayBaozi97



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulayBaozi97/pseuds/SulayBaozi97
Summary: For days and days, Grantaire's been thinking. Thinking of reasons as to why people must think such idiotic reasons for revolution. But in the end, he knows that he will stand side by side with his fellow revolutionaries. The reason for that is simple.Enjolras.





	Of Red and Black

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. You have been warned.

For days and days, Grantaire's been thinking. Thinking of reasons as to why people must think such idiotic reasons for revolution. But in the end, he knows that he will stand side by side with his fellow revolutionaries. The reason for that is simple.

Enjolras.

The main and only reason that Grantaire hasn't given up on the thought of revolution is him. The beautiful, wonderfully, stunning Apollo. 

His fierce character and mind have taken over Grantaire's thoughts by replacing them with words of revolution and rebellions.

Even with those words, he's hesitant. Hesitant because he knows that one day this may not work anymore. One day they may not survive this rebellion. One day they may not be here at the Musain. Enjolras may not be here. Even if, he will be there for this God forsaken cause till the end of time. He didn't want this to happen, this chance that they shall die and the cause to be everlastingly forgotten….

————————————

He wakes up. He wakes up to shots of gunfire and thumps of heavy pounds.

"What in the world..? "

He slowly realizes what's going on. 

The rebellion. 

The Rebellion 

"For the love of God…"

Grantaire creeps up the stairs and finds Enjolras cornered by the Royal Guards. There were up to eight to twelve Royal Guards with their bayonet attached musket. Enjolras himself stood tall and proud as if he's been thinking of this rightful moment from the beginning of time himself. The soldiers ready themselves for the death of this rebellion leader. 

"Take aim!" The soldiers aimed towards the leader in red, second till death, when suddenly a cry can be heard behind them. Grantaire has raised up. He stumbled in a drunken pace and walked towards the Guards.

"Viva la Republique! I belong to it"

The Royal Guards cast worrisome glances towards each other. What should they do now since they have another kid of the rebellion?

"Viva la république!" Grantaire walks towards Enjolras, slowly in a drunken stumble. He stood in front of Enjolras. He then grabs his hand. "Will you permit it?" Enjolras then smiles, holds Grantaire's hand them looks back toward the soldiers. The soldiers take aim. 

"Fire!"

The Royal Guards fired. Enjolras was struck with eight balls, pinned to the wall as if the balls have nailed him there. Grantaire was struck with the last four, falling fast down into his feet. This was the day the rebellion ended. June 6th,1832. 

Viva la république.


End file.
